deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Melee Weapons
__NOWYSIWYG__ Melee Weapons Melee Weapons For Dummies Equally effective as backup weapons and main weapons, melee items can be divided into three groups: Blades, Knives and Blunts. Let's take a look at the differences. Knives, blades, and other sword-like weapons are typically characterized by their very high critical chance. This trait is only shared by revolvers, the 110 and 120 skill rifles, and specific blunt weapons. Knives are known for having a faster attack speed than other melee weapons, but they have a shorter reach. Those who wish to fight effectively with knives must have fast RL reflexes. All players start with a Pen Knife, the weakest weapon in the game, for self defense. Longer blades, like the Machete, Sabre, Katana or Nodachi have a slow attack speed, but a longer reach and higher damage than knives. Using these weapons is physically easier and less stressful for some people. Blunts are basically lower-leveled Blades. They share the same reach, the same Very High Critical Chance, except for lower leveled blunts, which have only High Critical Chance. Requirements While there are technically no requirements to begin training melee, a high critical is recommended because melee is useless without high critical . 50 critical at the minimum . Max required is 80 ( since the critical chance caps at 80% meaning even if you have 124 critical you will still have a 80% chance . ) Combat Outside - Loot/Scout Melee weapons are ideal for loot runs, primarily due to two facets: * Low Aggro: Silent and potent, melee weapons affect aggro the least.Melee weapons rarely affect aggro * Ammo-free Combat: Melee weapons do not use ammo, by their very nature, and so are free to employ, reducing the cost per trip and saving you valuable inventory space. When fighting outdoors with melee weapons, remember to maintain maneuverability, which is every melee user's friend (A good tactic if you're fighting one or two zombies is to circle them while walking , as you can hit them while they keep on missing . Also, be mindful when you have a zombie trapped between you and a wall or object, as knockback will be cut off) Also , it is possible to fight a crowd of zombies and circle them while just walking ( not for tendrils , spiders , leapers and bones ) . When fighting multiple enemies outdoors, let's say during an outpost attack, it is good to find an open area so that you may round up all the zombies into one flesh-hungry mob. Then start circling around them a bit. They'll follow your every move, and eventually you will have them all mobbed together. Then you can simply keep on hitting them . It is effective to move backwards and sideways since when a zombie pauses to hit , it slows down other zombies meaning you can concentrate on a few zombies at a time . Circling method is very useful since you can just walk around zombies - sprinting is not required as you can dodge them without sprinting , and sprinting is a waste of energy - you'll need it to dodge zombies much faster than you ( e.g : A GS , when you have just 50 agility ) . Due to being limited by their range, melee weapons aren't effective against exploding enemies, the Bloat in particular. Aggro Combat (Multiplayer) Melee is perhaps better deployed as a personal defense weapon in high-aggro situations, with the focus being on defending self instead of making the kill. If you do plan on going on the offensive: * Enter the fray. Plain and simple. If you stay next to other players armed with guns, they are too likely to take down zombies before you can swing, making you look like a leech. * If there is a new player present and armed with a low level machine gun or pistol, stay with them. You'll be keeping them safe and they'll land a hit or two on approaching zombies, making the kill easier for you. * If you're using a knife, be aware that you will have to strike faster when the zombies start running. Silent in every regard, melee weapons are not effective at increasing aggro. If you want higher aggro, use a different weapon, or hang around someone with a chainsaw. Advantages and Disadvantages in combat Melee Weapons advantages * They deal thrice the damage normally done , meaning a katana will be extremely powerful * Due to their no-ammo requirement , you can keep on hitting enemies * Along with never requiring no ammo, melee weapons are often some of the cheapest weapons available when compared to weapons from other proficiencies in the same tier. (Level 100 katanas only cost about 50K, compared to level 100 M60's costing upwards of 300,000) * Despite what other players say, melee weapons (With the exception of chainsaws) will NEVER cause aggro. If you find yourself surrounded while using a melee weapon, another catalyst had to add aggro (IE: A mission being active, another player shooting, a boss spawning, random aggro spikes, etc.) * Melee weapons are the best looting weapons in the game; they save inventory spots where other weapons require ammo, and they save time and keep aggro minimal, where as other weapons can't get away from it. * Melee is perhaps the most efficient skill in-game. Using melee only requires one skill: Critical hit. Once up to 80 (or 112 with chainsaws/lower-level blunts), melee weapons require no other stats to be used, as accuracy/reloading do absolutely nothing on melee weapons, and strength only needs to be up'd to 50 for the highest-level chainsaws. (High-agility is pretty much mandatory for melee, but then again, high-agility is needed for any weapon choice.) * Chainsaws can still be used for more grinding-oriented players, similar to sub-machine guns, at the expense of +20 strength, but less critical hit, reloading, and accuracy. Melee Weapons disadvantages * If you are fighting a faster player , you will never be able to reach him/her * It takes time to reach a player , so he/she has the time to shoot at you * A player will constantly keep on moving around , meaning it will be very hard to hit the player * Taking on a Mother/Burning Mother without a gun is often suicide. The explosion is very powerful, and will injure or kill players who get within the blast radius (2X melee range). The same applies for fighting brutes and mini-brutes. * Melee is perhaps the worst option for boss hunting. While it is quiet, yes, bosses such as the Giant spider or Wraith excel at close range combat, making a melee weapon a bad choice. Not to mention, whenever a boss spawns, there will normally be high amounts of aggro anyways, making the argument for silent-killing invalid. *Melee weapons are among the worst weapons for crowd-control (excluding chainsaws). List of Melee Weapons Knives Blunts Blades Category:Weapons